Loved
by xXMaddie
Summary: Just a short Negaishipping oneshot.


Ash sat under a large Oak tree a couple of meters away from the camp, pondering about the current situation. As usual, he had been arguing - no - fighting with his companion Iris about something completely pointless. It wasn't his fault she could be so... stubborn! And being his childish self, he would continue to argue with her until.. well, until Cilan interrupted them. But no matter how much they fighted, argued or disagreed, he always loved her deep down inside. The fighting didn't change anything. Actually he wasn't even aware of what he felt for his female companion until Cilan figured it all out a couple of days ago. Ash denied it of course, but it didn't seem like Cilan believed him. Honestly Ash didn't either. You shouldn't lie to yourself.

Ash promised himself that no matter what, he would do anything to protect and comfort her. Yet he hurt her, even though he promised himself not to.

The fighting started with something simple as a macaron. Cilan had baked some especially for them, but unfortunately a wild rattata ate every single one when they were busy preparing the dinner. Cilan had saved one for some reason, and being the childish teens they were, Ash and Iris started arguing about who should have it. The arguing started out pretty harmless, until Ash brought up a certain subject. Iris' past.

Iris, being sensitive about her past, pushed him to the edge, and then Ash blurted out something really offensive in Iris' opinion. He didn't even remember what he said, but she replied with yelling "THAT'S IT, KETCHUM! I'M OUT OF HERE!" And angrily walked out of their camp. He had no idea where she went, though.

So here he is, leaning his head against a random Oak three, regretting everything harsh he ever had said to the purple haired girl. He couldn't help it. When she was being stubborn about anything, he just had to argue back. Mostly their arguing was just something they did for fun, but this time he may have pushed it a little too far.

Good thing their arguing always ended quickly, and he sure hoped it would end quickly today too.

He was only alone for a while longer. Ash heard someone approaching him from behind, a small smile curling on his lips. But the words that came out of her mouth was the last thing he thought he would hear from her.

"I'm sorry," Iris apologized.

Ash looked up at her face, a questioning expression on his face. "What?"

Iris sighed. "I'm sorry, I- I don't have any right at being mad at you," she said, sitting down beside him. "You know how I am."

"I think I should be the one to apologize," Ash said as he gazed into the forest in front of them. "Sorry."

"But what you said was right," Iris said, looking at the ground. "I wish I could be more open toward the people that means the most to me. Spending the most of my childhood around Pokémon, I- I just became unsocial and awkward among people. I also wish I could be more open to love, perhaps?" She laughed a little, running her hand through her hair. "But I can't. It would be weird, wouldn't it? Who would love the female Tarzan?"

"Don't be silly," Ash said without thinking.

"What?"

Ash, slowly realizing what he just said, felt his cheeks heat up in a furious blush. There was no going back now. Ash placed his hands of both of her shoulders and forced her to look at his amber eyes. "What happened in the past, stays in the past. Iris, you are always loved. You hear me?"

Her chocolate brown eyes glistened with tears as he moved his hand up and stroke her cheek. She placed her hands on both of his shoulders, returning his warm smile. "Yeah, I do."

Now Ash's heart was beating faster than ever, and being his dense self, he wasn't sure what to do next. He thought about the movies his mother liked to watch. What happened in scenes like those?

Iris raised an eyebrow at him, smiling teasingly at him. It was like she could read his mind. She slowly lent forward and pressed her lips against his. As they pulled back, both of them were smiling sheepishly at each other. Then Ash took her in his strong arms, slowly rocking her back and forth.

'Yes, I'm loved,' Iris thought as she lost herself in his sweet embrace.

**x**

**Ya, I know the ending is weird :F But I just had to write down the story before I forgot about it. Anyway, I hope you liked it :)**


End file.
